


Sophie's Boyfriend

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is a character I made up. She is one of three of their children and the most important. In this she brings home a boyfriend and Dipper isn't sure how to feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie's Boyfriend

“Okay, Dipper,” Mabel bursts through the kitchen doors. He takes a second to look toward her and the first thing he notices is the worried on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t freak out… Sophie brought home a boy,” as soon as the words come out, Dipper drops the spoon from his hand and it hits the floor.

“A… b-boy?”

“Now, Dipper-”

“My daughter has a boyfriend?” he tries breathing, trying to stay calm, “Why am I just now hearing about this.”

She raises her hands, “Hey, don’t get mad at me. This is the first time I’ve heard of him, too,” she takes his hand to pull him over to the kitchen door.They look through to see Sophie sitting on the couch, “That’s him. His name is Logan and she says she met him in gym. What do you think?”

“I think we need to kick him out,” he almost pushes through the doors until Mabel grabs his arm.

“No. This is our daughter’s boyfriend. We can’t just kick him out. Remember when mom and dad found out we were dating? They separated us. You didn’t like that.”

“Well… that’s different. We were in love.”

“And how do you know this boy isn’t the one Sophie will fall in love with?”

He’s silent. He doesn’t want to say it, but she’s right, “Fine. He can stay.”

**********************************************************************************

“So, Logan,” Dipper crosses his arms over his chest, “what are your plans for the future?”

Mabel glares at him, “Dipper, he’s 16.”

“So? I knew exactly what I wanted to do at 16. Go on, Logan.”

“Well, I think I want to go to college. Take engineering as my major. Maybe run for a political office,” he turns to smile at Sophie, then looks back to Dipper.

“You want to become a politician? So you’re good at lying, huh?”

“Dipper!”

“Is there a problem, Mr. Pines?”

He shrugs, “No problem. I just want the best for my daughter. How do I know you’re the best? How do I know she’ll be safe? Can you promise me she will be?”

“I wouldn’t hurt her. I mean, I don’t know about the future , but I know she’s important to me.”

Everyone goes silent as they watch Dipper who continues to look him up and down. Mabel sighs once he finally smiles, “Good answer.”


End file.
